fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Healing Magic
Healing Magic (治癒の魔法, Chiyu no Mahō) is a rare form of Caster Magic and Holder Magic. It is highly sought after for its incredible purpose. As the name implies, Healing Magic gives its users the ability to heal any kind of injury or ailment that can befall the body. Overview Healing Magic is a rare and remarkable Caster Magic and Holder Magic that gives its users the ability to heal the human body. This can be done in a varying style of ways, although most healing mages spells overlap. Users of Healing Magic are capable of manifesting healing in several ways. Most commonly, they are seen projecting it in a mist-like aura around their hands, placing them near the point of injury. It can also be materialized as a "solid" construct of energy, such as a healing sphere for wider range spells or even constructing bandages of magic power for quick injuries. Masterful users of Healing Magic have even been noted to heal their allies without any visual effect. Regardless of skill level, Healing Magic has both close ranged and distanced uses. The actual healing process initiated by Healing Magic is typically dictated by the strength or type of spell. Some spells are particularly engineered to deal with smaller injuries and thus use less power, while others are immensely taxing and potent, capable of bringing the recipient back from the brink of death. As previously stated, Healing Magic is capable of curing just about anything, such as illness like the common cold, broken bones, brain damage, internal trauma, burns, cuts, bruises and more, depending on the spell utilized. This is done by stimulating the natural healing process of the body, repairing injuries and flushing the body of contaminants such as poison and illness. The sensation of Healing Magic is often compared to feeling the pain of the injury in reverse. Although Healing Magic is incredibly powerful in the hands of a talented magician, it has a fatal weakness. Healing Magic can only be used to heal other people, not the user themselves. Spells Notice: The spells listed here are a combination of spells based on those in canon and collaborative user-submitted spells. Any spell listed is Free Use. If used, the FTF Administration encourages you to customize the spell description to your character. '' Basic Spells *'Heal''' (癒す, Iyasu): Heal is the signature spell of Healing Magic, hence the name. By channeling their magic power into their palms, the user is capable of projecting a mist-like field of their aura to heal minor injuries. This spell can only be used at a short range, in nearly direct contact with the recipient. Depending on the amount of magic power put into the spell, the user is capable of healing non-life threatening wounds, such as grazes, contusions, bruises, scratches, and more. Heal can affect fractured and broken bones, however, it is also prone to setting them improperly. *'Physic' (フィシク, Fishiku): Physic is a long ranged version of the basic Heal spell. The user projects their magic power, creating a mist-like shroud around the inflicted wounds of their ally. Physic requires more magic power to cast because of its ranged nature. Like it's companion, Heal, this spell is capable of healing non-life threatening wounds such as grazes, bruises, contusions, scratches and more. Although its more taxing nature, Physic is quite handy when the caster is unable to treat their allies at close range. *'Catharsis' (カタルシス, Katarushisu): Catharsis is a Healing Magic spell that particularly relieves the caster's allies of disease and poisons. The spell is manifested in a similar manner to Heal and can only be used at close range. The caster exerts their magic power to form a mist-like shroud, coating the recipient's body. This shroud flushes the body of contaminants, eliminating disease and poison to return the body to equilibrium. Only advanced Healing Mages are capable of curing drastically invasive ailments such as genetic diseases and forms of cancer. *'Mend' (修繕, Shuuzen): Mend is particularly oriented towards the reformation and healing of bones. Because of the delicate nature and difference between tissue and bone, Mend is a tricky spell, requiring more magic power and focus than Heal. The user pressing their hands to the wounded area, pouring their magic power into the body. As if time is moving in reverse, the broken or fractured bone reconnects itself, snapping itself back into position without any resistance. As guessed, the size and severity of the break are equivalent to the amount of magic power necessary for a proper recovery. Advanced Spells *'Recover' (快然, Kaizen): Recover is the more advanced sibling to Heal. By using a greater deal of magic power, the caster is capable of healing more grievous wounds to their allies. The user begins by using the same mist-like shroud at a short range, engulfing the wounded site with magic power. Recover is capable of healing intense wounds from major head trauma, internal damage, slashes, bullet wounds and more. Similarly to Heal, the more intense and vast the injuries are, the more magic power required to heal them. *'Restore' (復す, Fukusu): Much like Recover's relationship to Heal, Restore is the bolstered counterpart of Physic. The user projects their magic power, creating a mist of healing energy around the inflicted area of their recipient. This spell is used at longer distances, yet still within the caster's line of sight. It is capable of healing major injuries such as head trauma, slashes, bullet wound, internal damage and more. Like its lesser counterpart, it generally requires more magic power because of its ranged nature. *'Healing Aura' (靈氣の治癒, Reiki no Chiyu): Healing Aura is a powerful spell that can heal an intended recipient as their wounds accumulate over a small duration. The user begins by exerting their magic power, shrouding the body of their allies in a mist-like coat. This spell instantly heals any damage inflicted to the recipient after it is inflicted, making it an incredibly useful supportive spell in active combat scenarios. Because of its nature, it requires a great deal of magic power to cast and maintain. Typically, it is only used on one ally, however, exceptional users of this magic are capable of using it on multiple allies at once, though this is highly difficult. *'Lazarus' ( , Razaro lit. From the Brink of Death): Lazarus is an exceptionally powerful spell with the staggering ability to practically bring people back from the brink of death. It can be used anywhere in the line of sight of the caster. The caster begins by exerting their magic power, covering the recipient in a bubble-like shield of healing magic, levitating their body within it. After the shell is erected, it is incredibly difficult to puncture, taking on qualities similar to a Magic Barrier. Inside the shell, incredibly potent healing magic is released, instantly healing any aspect of damage to their body, repairing bones, healing damaged tissue, both internal and external and curing them of any ailments. The only limitation to Lazarus is regenerating a severed limb or bringing the user truly back to life. Lazarus is an exceptionally costly spell, devastatingly draining the caster's magic reserves. Some users of Healing Magic generally pass out after using this spell while others less fortunate have died attempting it. Magic Bandages *'Magic Bandages' (繃帯の治癒, Houdai no Chiyu lit. Bandages of Healing): Magic Bandages are the most common form of Healing Magic as a Holder Magic. They can be found at Magic Shops and are an easily accessible tool. Because of their vessel and lower price, most Magic Bandages purposed are not particularly powerful and are not capable of doing as skilled or comprehensive healing as the Caster Magic form of Healing Magic. Nonetheless, to use a Magic Bandage, one wraps the wounded area gently and tightly. They then trigger the healing property of the bandage by releasing their magic power into the fabric. Magic Bandages are capable of rapidly healing wounds to the skin. Cuts, contusions, abrasions and even burns are rapidly treated and returned to an unaffected state. Magic Bandages have no effect on deep internal trauma, broken bones, or brain damage. Despite their limited capabilities, Magic Bandages are still an incredibly useful tool. Rules and Regulations *As of 1/1/2018 the rule limiting Healing Magic to one character per user has been removed. *This does not mean Healing Magic should be used willy-nilly. Healing Magic is a rare magic and should primarily be reserved for characters with a key focus on Healing Magic as a large facet of their abilities not as a tack-on. **Lazarus is the only spell that has a major restriction. Its usage should be limited to three or fewer characters because of its overpowered nature. *Giving your character minor healing abilities (Basic Spells) as additional spells is permitted, however, should also be limited. *If we believe you are abusing the new freedom with Healing Magic, we will ask you to adapt your page. Trivia *The current description for Healing Magic was written by Astrarche. **A good chunk of the free use spells written by her are named after Healing Staffs from the Fire Emblem video game saga. *Feel free to submit spells to be added to this page, although they will be free to use and perhaps subject to grammatical and syntax correction by fellow users. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Healing Magic Category:Canon Magic